


Inspiration Strikes! And The Muse Is...!

by obstinateRixatrix



Category: Go! プリンセスプリキュア | Go! Princess Pretty Cure
Genre: F/F, Post Episode 28, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obstinateRixatrix/pseuds/obstinateRixatrix
Summary: Yui finishes a draft of a story.
Relationships: Akagi Towa/Nanase Yui
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Inspiration Strikes! And The Muse Is...!

**Author's Note:**

> this 1k oneshot has been haunting me for literally 4 months I'm finally free

The expression should be more… gentle, probably. Reassuring. 

Maybe if the eyebrows were curved a bit more? 

No, that doesn’t work, the entire face needs to be redrawn. For now, it’s probably best to sketch it over a sticky note...

…

Alright, much better!

“Oh, does that mean you’re done?”

Yui starts, dropping her pencil, which—in a stunning display of dexterity—Kirara manages to catch before it hits the ground. 

“Thank you,” Yui says, a little sheepishly. “I’m only done with the rough draft, so there’s still a lot more work to be done.” But she did make good progress! Definitely finished up a lot while she was… supposed to be keeping Kirara company between a couple photoshoots. Instead of ignoring her the entire time. “Sorry, I should’ve—“

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” Kirara dismisses. “I’ll forgive you if you let me take a peak. Deal?”

Yui hands over her sketchbook, buzzing with the simultaneous thrill and dread that always comes with sharing a work in progress. It was supposed to be a small side project, but it... kind of got away from her. At the moment the story is about a baker who gets ambushed by bandits, then saved by a knight. Some of the details are still up in the air, but the basics are scripted in.

“I like it!” Kirara says, handing back the sketchbook. Which is good! Then she asks, “When are you going to show Towa-chi?” which is... oddly specific.

“Whenever it comes up, I suppose?”

“Make sure to let me know, I want to see how long it takes for her to figure it out.” Kirara nods, as if they’re on the same page. 

Yui’s not sure they’re even in the same book. “Figure out...?” 

“That she’s your muse!”

“She’s not,” Yui says. Then, “Oh no.”

“Ah.” Kirara draws in a breath through her teeth, a sympathetic hiss, brows furrowed in an unfortunate amount of insight (still looking as picture-perfect as always). She gives Yui a pat on the shoulder. “Well, don’t worry about it! Chances are she won’t even realize.”

Which should be a relief to hear, but the strangled “She won’t!?” that escapes does not sound relieved. 

The gentle look of unfortunate insight... intensifies. “I think it’s time for more donuts,” Kirara decides.

* * *

After eating another two boxes of donuts (generously provided by Kirara), Yui makes it back to Noble Academy, somewhat in a daze. There’s… a lot on her mind, and she hasn’t quite teased apart the thoughts and feelings tangled up in her, but at least she has some time before she has to face Towa; they probably won’t see each other until tomorrow. 

"Good day,” Towa greets, inexplicably in Yui’s room. “Apologies for the intrusion, I was just dropping off Haruka’s notebook—she left it behind, you see.”

…

…

...

Haruka… 

“It’s fine,” Yui says. Was that a natural response, or did it come out stilted? Awkward? Yui subtly shifts her sketchbook further out of view.

Which is a motion that seems to catch Towa’s notice. 

“Oh, did you get some work done?” she asks with pleasant, innocent curiosity. “I’d love to see—“

“You can’t!”

…

That was not a natural response.

“I’m sorry.” Towa steps back. Much as she’s obviously trying to portray polite distance, it’s impossible not to see the flash of hurt that glances across her face. 

Which isn’t what Yui wants at all!

“No, no, I was—” Yui waves a hand vaguely. That’s about as much explanation she can offer. “Actually, you should definitely read it!”

“Are you sure? I’d understand if you were uncomfortable with sharing it—“

“I insist!” Yui, miserable and resolute, practically shoves the sketchbook into Towa’s hands. “It’s very important for you to read it.”

Towa takes the sketchbook carefully, still looking hesitant. She glances up at Yui as she opens it, clearly ready to pass it back at the slightest indication of backtracking, but she won’t have to, because there won’t be any of that.

After what feels like hours (but is probably closer to ten agonizing minutes), Towa closes the book with a satisfied sigh. “It’s very well done!”

Yui waits a moment for something else. 

_ Anything  _ else.

“So,” she says, after waiting for probably too long, “nothing… stuck out to you?”

“I can sense the hard work that went into telling a story that’s obviously close to your heart.” Towa hands back the sketchbook—briefly brushing their fingertips together as she does, a perfectly reasonable thing to notice—and offers a somewhat sheepish grin. “I’m sorry if you were looking for more useful feedback, but I do sincerely think it’s wonderful.”

Ah.

Kirara was right.

Now would be a good time to say something. 

“She’s based on you!” Yui blurts out, unable to keep it in any longer. “It was an accident! I’m sorry, I would’ve asked if I realized what I was doing—“

Towa places a comforting hand on Yui’s shoulder. Her gaze is gentle, reassuring, the slope of her eyebrows completely disarming. “There’s no need for apologies. I’m quite flattered, in fact! But I am curious—how did you know I like to bake?”

“I didn’t,” Yui says, more out of reflex than conscious thought. It’s a bit of an unexpected shift in topic. Completely unrelated. Unless… “Towa, did you think I was talking about the baker?”

“Aren’t you?”

“Well… not quite…”

Yui flips to the end. It’s right after the knight defeats the bandits and carries the baker to safety (which, in hindsight, Towa has done to Yui a few times). The baker thanks the knight for protecting her even though she isn’t anyone important—after all, the knight is much better suited to protecting royalty. The knight, standing tall with her beautiful tresses of red hair flowing across the page (...), has a hand raised in protest. The knight explains that anyone who needs help is someone who deserves help; should the baker ever find herself in need, all she has to do is call for the knight and the knight will come.

“This was my favorite part,” Yui says. “It took a while to get right. I really wanted to capture something that felt… safe. Comforting. Something close to the way you’ve made me feel.”

Yui lets the admission hang in the air, waiting for some response. After not really getting one, she musters the courage to look up and sees Towa in a state of near slack-jawed shock, a hand raised delicately over her mouth (no doubt an instinct born from innumerable etiquette lessons.) 

“Really?” Towa squeaks. Then she clears her throat, blushing. “My apologies, it’s—well, it’s just...”

Strangely enough, seeing Towa so flustered does get Yui… well, not exactly calm, but certainly calmer than she’s been this entire conversation. “It’s just…?”

“That’s also how you’ve made me feel.” Towa lets out a laugh that sounds… nervous, maybe, as she reaches out to take Yui’s hands in hers. “The way you watch over me—over all of us—it’s a comfort I’ve always been grateful for. You’ve really made me feel as though I belong. I’m glad to hear I’ve been able to return the favor.”

The breathtaking smile she offers is one that would surely be described with all kinds of light imagery. As bright as the sun, perhaps, though that might be too cliche to do her justice. Yui opens her mouth to say something—“thanks,” or “you’re welcome,” or a confusing mix of the two—but a knock at the door (thankfully?) derails that.

“We’re on our way to dinner,” Minami calls through the door. “Will you be joining us?”

“Oh, of course!” Towa glances at the clock, obviously startled by how late it’s gotten. “I’ll need to stop by my room first. Sorry to keep you so long, Yui, you’re welcome to go on ahead with them.”

“No, I’ll wait,” Yui says. “Take your time.”

After all, she’s suddenly feeling quite inspired, and this is as good a chance as any to jot down some story ideas. 

**Author's Note:**

> listen I know all the gals help each other out and are all important to each other but this. is all about yui/towa. I am clinging to the three (3) episodes that gave me rights. weeps as I rewatch episode 28 for the 7th time. 
> 
> I rewatched some episodes to make sure yui and haruka uses honorifics, minami and towa do not, and of course kirara has her nicknames, not that I. ended up using most of this info. rip.


End file.
